criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Walk in the Park
A Walk in the Park is the fiftieth case in Starlight Shores and the third one situated in the Starlight Estate district. Plot Alice informed the player and Isaac that an old lady called the police saying she'd found a body in the park. Upon arrival at the park, a heartbroken Isaac realised that the body was SSPD Profiler Adam Russ. At first Isaac refused to believe he was dead before he noticed that Adam's jaw had been removed. Malcolm, now recovered and discharged from the hospital, was devastated at Adam's death and told them it was the hardest autopsy he'd ever performed. Malcolm was able to confirm that Adam died after his jaw was removed and that the killer eats cheese. The team questioned the pensioner, named Veronica Wheeler, who found the body. They also interrogated Mayor Roy Ketcher after it was discovered he was meeting with Adam. Isaac and the player was also forced to question Linda when Adam's journal was discovered which contained Adam's disapproval at Andrew appointing her as the new Chief. Alice then told the player that she had been looking through Adam's journal more and discovered he was at the courtroom before his death. After investigating the courtroom, Isaac and the player were forced to question Judge Alexander Donovan and Head of Forensics Naomi Hia. It was also discovered that Roy had banned Adam from coming near City Hall after he kept confronting everyone believing them to be members of the Orient Walkers and Adam had accidently hit Veronica's dog with his car, leaving Veronica furious even though Adam paid all the medical bills. During the third chapter, Isaac and the player discovered that Adam had been flirting with the Judge's daughter even though Alexander forbade him. Linda was confronted after it was revealed she planned to sack Adam as he was furious she was made Chief of Police instead of him. Finally, Naomi was questioned after a picture of Adam with Dayiu was discovered with Naomi's fingerprints on it. She explained that Adam had joined the Orient Walkers as a double agent to discover more and help stop them, but they had found out the truth and wanted Adam dead. In a shocking turn of events, Alexander was revealed as the killer. The pair confronted him and he denied involvement, telling them he punished killers and wasn't one himself. Isaac, who was getting angrier with Alexander, presented the incriminating evidence they had against him. Alexander then congratulated them and admitted that he killed Adam. When asked why, Alexander explained that he was tired of the crime and murder in the city and believed only Dayiu could save the city, so he became a member of the Orient Walkers. He told the pair that Adam had discovered his allegiance with the group and was on his way to the police station to report him. Alexander explained that he grabbed Adam and thrust the hatchet he had at home for chopping wood into Adam's mouth. He then recounted how he brutally hacked Adam's jaw whilst he was alive and then took the jaw as a trophy. He further explained that he gave all the members of the Orient Walkers who were put on trial, shorter sentences as they were "saviours of the city" and were doing good. Furious, Isaac arrested him and promised he'd spend the rest of his life in jail. Linda, now cleared of involvement, told her team that they had a problem, now that the Judge had been arrested they didn't have a Judge. After the arrest, Linda told the player she had an idea and asked the player to speak to her. She told the player that her boyfriend, Owen Morpurgo, was a successful lawyer and could take Alexander's place but the problem was she didn't know where he was and he had broken his phone so she asked for the player's help in locating him. Linda and the player searched through the courtroom and found Owen's briefcase which revealed he was having a meeting in the park with a client. Eventually, Linda and the player found Owen. When asked if he could replace Alexander as the judge, he agreed. At the trial of the former judge, Owen told Alexander that he was supposed to uphold the law not break it and sentenced him to life in prison. Isaac also went with the player to look through Adam's office for information on the Orient Walkers and found a secret compartment of information hidden under the floorboards. Alice analysed the information found in Adam's diary in the secret compartment and discovered that the Orient Walkers had released five convicts from prison: Madison McKenzie, Victoria Hopper, Matias Mornstone, Oliver Salberto and Jason Fever. Panicked, Isaac and the player then told a worried Roy about the situation who gave the police a large amount of money to catch the escaped prisoners before telling them he had to catch a plane. At the end of the case, Isaac told Linda about the prison escapees. Before she could decide what their next move would be, Alice told the team that Roy's plane had crashed. Summary Victim *'Adam Russ' (found slumped over a tree stump, his jaw removed) Murder Weapon *'Hatchet' Killer *'Alexander Donovan' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cheese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has grey hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cheese. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect has a cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays tennis. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cheese. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect has a cat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cheese. *The suspect plays tennis. *The suspect has a cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a man. *The suspect has grey hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cheese. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer has a cat. *The killer is a man. *The killer has grey hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Scarf; New Suspect: Veronica Wheeler) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cheese) *Examine Bloody Scarf. (Result: Green Threads) *Analyse Green Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays tennis) *Ask Veronica how she found the body. *Investigate Adam's Office. (Clues: Small Bookcase, Timetable) *Examine Small Bookcase. (Result: Journal) *Analyse Journal. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Linda Potters) *Ask Linda if she knew about Adam's anger. *Examine Timetable. (New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Speak to Roy about his meetings with the late Adam. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Courtroom. (Clues: Gavel, Locked Phone, Torn Document) *Examine Gavel. (New Suspect: Alexander Donovan) *Ask Alexander if he saw Adam at the courtroom. (Profile: The suspect eats cheese) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyse Phone Contents. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Naomi Hia) *Speak to Naomi about her angry messages to Adam. (Profile: The suspect plays tennis) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Mayoral Document) *Confront Roy about banning Adam from City Hall. (Profile: The suspect eats cheese) *Investigate Adam's Office. (Clues: Wooden Box, Broken Object) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Adam's Jaw) *Analyse Adam's Jaw. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Dog Bowl) *Confront Veronica about her message to Adam. (Profile: The suspect eats cheese) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Seats. (Clues: Torn Card, Adam's Satchel, Police Badge) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Alexander about Adam's romantic advances to his daughter. (Profile: The suspect plays tennis and has a cat) *Examine Adam's Satchel. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Naomi's Fingerprints) *Ask Naomi about Adam being a member of the Orient Walkers. (Profile: The suspect eats cheese and has a cat) *Examine Police Badge. (Result: Writing) *Ask Linda why she was going to sack Adam. (Profile: The suspect plays tennis, Roy plays tennis and has a cat) *Investigate Tree Stump. (Clues: Picnic Basket, Psychology Book) *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Hatchet) *Analyse Hatchet. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Psychology Book. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End is Near (3/7)! (no stars) The End is Near (3/7) *Ask Linda what her idea is. *Investigate Courtroom. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Case Files) *Analyse Case Files. (07:00:00) *Investigate Park. (Clue: Flower Stand) *Examine Flower Stand. (Result: Car Keys) *Examine Car Keys. (New Quasi-Suspect: Owen Morpurgo) *Speak to Owen about becoming the city judge. (Reward: Lawyer Wig) *Investigate Adam's Office. (Clue: Secret Compartment) *Examine Secret Compartment. (Result: Diary) *Examine Diary. (Result: Diary Page) *Analyse Diary Page. (06:00:00) *Inform Roy of the escaped prisoners. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (2 stars) Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:Starlight Estate Category:All Fanmade Cases